In the past, most cordless lawn and garden tools which include potentially hazardous working members such as rotating or reciprocating blades have included a variety of lock-off mechanisms which prevented the operator from moving the switch control lever directly from its off position to its on position. However, lock-off mechanisms generally require various parts in addition to the switch and its operating lever. Accordingly, such devices are excessively expensive and complex to manufacture. In addition, the lock-off mechanisms may break, they may be deliberately removed and thus defeated by the operator, or they may be excessively difficult to operate. In some cases, it has even been necessary to use two hands to initiate operation of the tool. It is a principal purpose of this invention to provide an improved switch operating mechanism which provides an adequate safeguard against accidental operation but which is not subject to these various difficulties.